Tears for Spilled Milk
by Puku
Summary: Take a step back into time, walk into Amber's shoes and experience the human side of this vicious character. Is there are rhyme or possible reason to how she acts? Better Summary TBA


**Prologue Part 1**

"I HATE YOU!"  
Spat a young boy to a little girl. The little blonde had fallen to the ground scraping her knees, baring a confused visage.

"Whaaaat!? B-b-but why Natty?"  
The little Blonde girl blubbered.

"Shut-up! You are a thief! We were all fine before you came along! I wish you were never born!"  
Screamed the little blonde boy as he began to kick sand into her face then began to walk away.  
"You stay away from me and mommy and daddy! We don't like you anymore!"

"...~ *hic* nnnnnnnnn...hee- heeeeeee-" She began in hysterics, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. She then got up, still blubbering and began to follow the boy.

The boy took notice and barked in rage, "DON'T FOLLOW ME! YOU DON'T GET IT!? I DON'T WANT YOU, I DON'T WANT A SISTER!"  
He paced hastily toward her and she cowered a little. He grabs the doll she loved so very much and grimaces as he grips it's head. She gasps in horror.  
"Noooooo! Please!"  
In front of her he unmercifully rips the head off of the doll and throws it to the ground, smothering it into the sand with his foot. He turns without a word and continues into the direction he had been going into.  
The girl plops to the ground heavily with a painful numb feeling welling up inside her. She paused, unsure as to what to think and began to sob again, picking up the doll and holding it tightly to her chest.

She sat there for a long time, her brother did not return...

Her name is Amber, she is the wavy top blonde with the turquoise colored eyes.

**Part 2**

****It has been about 5 hours. Amber crawls feebly to a nearby fence, still clutching her doll. She leans against it, wondering if everyone really didn't want her anymore. She blanks out staring towards the sky, which was now beginning to pinken as the sun is setting and little twinkles in the sky begin to peer through vanishing clouds. She sat there completely stoic, as if her soul left her body.

A little later, she is spotted by a little black haired boy.  
He starts towards her, and in curiosity asks;

"What are you doing?"

Amber did not move nor did she respond.

"Rude! Answer people when they are speaking to you!"

Amber made a slight motion, clutching her doll tighter, but then continued motionless.

The boy takes notice to what she clutched there.

"..."  
The boy mustered up the humility to ask about her doll, as it was obvious dolls should not be decapitated the way her doll was.

"What happened to your doll? Why are you alone?"

Amber closed her eyes gently, trying not to begin crying again, then slowly looked toward the boy and spoke quietly in sorrow.

"... My brother... did it... then... left me here-."  
She could not hold the tears back like she hoped and bursted out in a downpour.

The boy looked at her then hopped onto his bike and left.

Amber noticed this and the hysterics began again, she could not catch her breath.

"What did I do for everyone to hate me!?"  
She yells as she rests her eyes to her palms.

~~~

Half an hour later the boy returned.  
Why did he return? She wondered.  
The boy pulls a small sewing set out from his pocket and sighs.

"Your, doll?"  
He asks sticking his hand out in a receiving position.  
Still in confusion she reluctantly hands him the doll head and body.

The boy licks the thread he took out of the sewing kit and feeds it through the eye of a needle and tied it off.  
He stitches the doll's head back onto it's body, cutting the leftover thread once sealing the end tie. He then hands the doll back to her.

"It's not great or anything, but it's better than letting the stuffing come out, right?"

Amber brightened up a little.

"You can sew!?"

The boy ruffles the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed about being able to sew.

"yeah... Mom told me it would be nonsense that a boy should not know how to sew..."

Amber looked as if she could cry again, but this time it was from relief, she held it back and smiled.

"Thanks!... uhh what are you called?"

He laughed and teased her for the way she asked it but answered just the same.

"Ha~ My name's Castiel. What about you? 'what are you called?'" he mocked.

Amber blushed a little in thought _castiel, huh?_  
She smiled

"I'm Amber!"

**Part 3**

****Ever since that day Amber met Castiel, she 'fell' in love with him, so to speak.  
It didn't take her long to realize he attends the same school as her, however he was in her brother's grade, making him older than her.

That day, of course when Amber and Nathaniel's parents finally got home from a long day of working, the came to pick up to poor child and severely punished Nathaniel.

Their Parents have always favored Amber, she is the families little girl after all.  
Nathaniel had become quite jealous, it seems. Amber was oblivious to this for a long time. She never understood why her only older brother always hated her so much.

It wasn't until around middle school that Nathaniel finally grew up a little and took on his responsibilities as a brother and a growing young man.  
As he grew more mature and grew closer to his sister, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming regret of his previous actions toward his baby sister.

To Amber, however, this meant vengeance. She came into a conflicting feeling of love and hate for her brother and it showed. At times she could feel that she really wanted to embrace this new love and attention from him, but she was corrupted.

It is said, not to cry over spilled milk, but what do you in turn do with that spilled milk? It can't easily be returned to it's glass and most end up simply soaking it up and disposing of it. Left to be forgotten and replaced.

Would anyone care? Would anyone cry over Amber's spilled milk?

It was a snowy late afternoon. Amber was now in the 7th grade.  
As she normally does in her daily routine, after her classes ends she takes a trip to the high school, where her freshman brother attends. She comes to walk home with him after he's done assisting the principal... at least, this is her typical excuse.

What she really comes for those days is to attempt to chat with Castiel. She had bought a winged skull album as her excuse to talk with him.

She skips merrily down the road and happens to notice him in the schoolyard and makes her way toward him. As she gets closer, she notices a brunette girl with Blue eyes, about his age next to him and stops in her tracks. She gets as close as she can without being noticed by them.

"Kitten, there's been something i've been meaning to ask you..."  
The brunette says to Castiel.

They are standing pretty close under a icy tree.

"What is it?" He asks

"We've been going out for a while now and..."

Amber felt her heart sink and a lump growing in her throat.

The brunette continues,

"I wanted to know if... You'd want to make it official, for you to be my boyfriend!"

Castiel then looks toward her sternly,

"I didn't think you wanted us to be serious..."

Castiel grabs the brunette by her arms and takes her in a tight embrace

then

begins to make out with her.

Amber drops the album in shock.

She could not hold the sensation to cry back any longer and was embarrassed.

She ran away sobbing hysterically.

**Part 4**

****"It's not his fault!"

Sobbed a teary, delusional Amber in disbelief.

"That tramp seduced him! Stole him away from me!"

She would tell herself until it stuck, like glue.

She didn't want to let herself accept the truth, and resorted to her more comfortable denial...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something happened, something Nathaniel knew about... and of course, Amber was curious...

After about a year of the painful affair, the girl broke it off with Castiel, telling him it wouldn't work out.

That boy, Castiel, he was crazy about it.

He and Nathaniel knew something she didn't...

Standing in the hall waiting for her brother, Amber peers into the student council room. Shocked, she see her old brother, who had been much kinder to her as of the recent years, on the ground, he'd been beat up and looked very frustrated.

"Dang it!" He yelled.

"Why won't anyone believe me!? I didn't do it! She..." He groans some more while pressing his palm to his forehead.

Amber, she still loved her brother and felt very concerned,

"Natty! What in the heck happened to you? What's going on!?"

Nathaniel looked up at his sister, she had no reason not to believe his story and so he began...

"Amber... nnng... She... That girl Castiel was dating... "

He continued to tell what happened.

...

Amber was furious after hearing what her brother just informed her of!  
She then left her brother sitting there, with out a word.  
She began on her way to confront the beast girl that she now, more than ever, despised.

Once she finally found her, she was ready to beat the snot out of her, despite being a bit younger and probably not as strong.

"I know what you did! You WITCH! How DARE you! You were lucky to have Castiel and then you do this!?" Amber huffed while raising a fist.

The brunette then grinned at her and then put on a show of fake tears.

"aaaaaaaaaannn, Amber is trying to beat me up! All I tried to do was be her friend and she began punching me because she was jealous I was with the guy she liked!~" She said whining, then returned to her cocky smirk.

"See that, Amber? You don't even go to this school yet, but people already don't like you here, you are always up to mischief... While I'm well liked and trusted here, no way in heck anyone is going to believe you."

Amber groaned frustratingly. She was right after all, there's not much of a chance anyone would believe her, especially Castiel.

"W-WHAT EVER! You're leaving and I'm staying here, so good riddance to you! I'll do just fine patching up Castiel's heart with you gone!" Grunted Amber

"Good Luck with that Sweetie~ Castiel will never like a spoiled brat like you."

With that she strode off and left saying to Amber as she departed,

"See you again someday, little girl~" She said grinning, then blowing a little condescending kiss.

-

She did end up trying to tell Castiel about what really happened but as expected it, the attempt was in vein.

"Shut up, Don't ever speak to me again with your lies! You and your a-hole brother can just f- off and burn in he- for all I care!" Spat a furious Castiel.

Amber wasn't quite expecting that kind of response and then wished she had not said a word at all. She could not help but feel hopeless and useless...

[Possible Part 5, Stay Tuned!]


End file.
